


Fanvid : Escape the Day

by niyalune



Series: my teen wolf vids [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fanvids, Werewolf Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niyalune/pseuds/niyalune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ever wonder what happens if you get bitten?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid : Escape the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Music by MS MR  
>  **Download :** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/pf5mfsndy53s8v2/escape_the_day.mp4) (.mp4, 24 MB)  
>  Many thanks to [cupidsbow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow) and [ghost lingering](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_lingering) for the beta
> 
> [Tumblr link](http://niyalune.tumblr.com/post/52224958009/escape-the-day)


End file.
